There is increasing concern about the use of sharps by medical personnel, as the medical personnel work with a wide variety of people who may be infected with highly contagious organisms. By sharps is intended syringe needles, scalpels, or other instrumentality which may readily pierce the skin and result in bleeding. Concerns with infection of viruses, such as HIV, HTLV-1 and hepatitis has caused increasing concern in the medical environment. Nevertheless, despite the increasing degree of care, there is always a possibility of a cut or a stab.
There is, therefore, substantial interest in being able to provide mechanisms whereby the technician using a sharp may be substantially protected from scratches, cuts or stabs.